Video conferencing systems are frequently situated in rooms which often serve as dedicated video conferencing rooms. Such rooms typically house video and teleconferencing equipment, such as, but not limited to video cameras, display screens, audio input equipment, loudspeakers, and a computer operating a “codec” (coder/decoder) system.